undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chayfi
Rules Please read these rules before making a Chayfi. *Your page must follow the page policy. *Do not make aan OC of this species without permission from AshleyTheBlindVisionary. **You can ask for permission in the comments below or on her wall. **You may also suggest new types. *All Chayfi OCs must follow the basic appearance and abilities of their specific type unless good reason is stated for them not to. *Do not alter the canon history of this species without permission. Description Chayfi are small monsters found in all parts of the Underground. Their body shape is vey similar to humans except their pointed ears and wings. They also have skin of varying colors with varying markings all depending on their type. The markings outline their face and trail down their neck, shoulders, outer arms, back, and outer legs as well as outline their wings. Chayfi are small monsters usuay ranging from five to six and a half inches tall. Chayfi are ageless. Once they reach full maturity at around the age of twenty-five, their bodies will stop aging allowing them to potentially live forever unless met with sickness or other deadly circumstances. In general, they have strong attack and average defense but many prefer not to fight. Each Chayfi's powers are based on an element. Types Chayfi are classified by the element their powers are based on. Chayfi in these types share similar abilities and traits. If two members of separate types reproduce, the child has a fifty percent chance of inheriting either parent's type. Water Water Chayfi have the ability to control water. They can also breathe underwater. They don't do well in cold climates as it slows them down and makes them slightly weaker. As far as appearance goes, their hair, eyes, and skin can be found in varying shades of blue, turquoise, and seaweed green. Their hair is usually wavy and their wings have a fin-like structure. Their markings look like like small dots. Earth Earth Chayfi have powers relating to the earth. They can make earthquakes as well as control and grow plants. They can also take on the form of small plants such as flowers and vines but are weak as nd unable to attack in this form. Their hair, eyes and skin can come in different shades of brown, green and gold. They have no specific hair type . Their wings resemble leaves. The markings on their skin resemble vines. Fire Fire Chayfi have the ability to control and summon fire. They can also convert their body into fire but can be damaged or even killed by the same things that put out normal flames. Their bodies are typically much warmer than other monsters though not hot enough to burn another's skin unless they touch the skin for long periods of time. Their hair, skin, and eyes can be yellow, red, orange, or black. Their wings look like those of a dragon and their markings resemble flames. Air Air Chayfi can control and create wind. They can also convert their body to air but only for short periods of time. Their hair is usually straight and silky. The color of their hair, skin, and eyes can be varying shades of grey, light blue,, or purple. Their wings are thin and transparent save for the markings. The markings look like swirling loops. Lightning Lightning Chayfi are less common then other types and are believe to have derived from Air Chayfi. They can summon and control electricity. They can also convert their bodies to electricity and travel at high speeds but only through things that conduct electricity such as power cords. Touching a Lightning Chayfi that is angry or temse will result in a mildly painful shock. Their hair, skin, and eyes can be yellow, white, or blue. Their wings resemble those of a butterfly. Their markings resemble bolts of electricity. Ice Ice Chayfi are another less common type that derived from Water Chayfi. They can summon ice in any shape such as barriers and weapons. They can also frees any liquid by touching but they can control this ability. Their magic is weakened in warmer areas as it takes more power to freeze things. Their skin is usually cold to the touch. Their hair, skin, and eyes can come in white, silver, or icy blue. Their wings are clear and jagged like shards of ice. The markings on their skin resemble long strands of icicles. Babies Young Chayfi are extremely small and delicate. Their skin starts out pale but will slowly darken as they age and their markings will begin appearing when they reach adolescence. Their wings start out as small growths that begin developing After a couple months. They however are unable to fly until around three years old. Hybrids Chayfi are still able to mate with other monsters and even humans. The children may display traits from either or both parents. The size of the child will usually depend on the size of the mother. It is worth noting that any Chayfi/Human hybrid (Spawn) may struggle with controlling their powers. History The Chayfi originally lived in a small kingdom in a forest on the Surface. Not much is known about this time as most records have been lost. What is known is that once the War broke out, the Chayfi joined the rest of the monsters and proved to be quite useful as both fighters and messengers. Their small size made it difficult for them to be spotted by the Humans. Unfortunately, the Humans were able to figure out their weaknesses and killed many of them. The remaining Chayfi were sealed inside Mount Ebott with the other Monsters. Once underground, the Chayfi rebuilt their kingdom near New Home under the rule of King Malin, a strong and powerful Earth Chayfi. However, Malin proved to be a selfish and arrogant ruler who took advantage of his subjects. Eventually, King Malin began displaying paranoid behaviors. According to his servants, he would often be woken by terrible nightmares and claimed that a "shadow maiden" was stalking him. When the Chayfi had finally had enough of their king, they overthrew him exiled him to Snowdin. Some claim he can still be found roaming the forest to this day but he has made no effort to return to power. The kingdom slowly dissipated and the Chayfi abandoned the remains and spread throughout the rest of the Underground. Over the years, the population has dwindled due to various causes. Some simply grew ill. Some were killed in accidents related to their small size. Some simply chose to end their own lives. Despite this, the remaining Chayfi pass down their history to their children to keep their culture alive. Selenis Their is a legend of a mysterious Chayfi that has become known as Selenis or the Shadow Maiden. Those who claim to have seen her describe her as being completely black save for her silvery grey eyes and her markings which resemble stars. Her hair is wavy and flows past her hips. Her wings are like those of a bird's. No one really knows who Selenis is or how she came to be. Some see her as an evil spirit waiting for the day when she can unleash her dark powers on the world. Others see her as a spirit there to guide the deceased to the afterlife. Then, there are those who simply believe her to be an omen of bad luck. There are other theories but no one is certain which is true. Trivia *The concept was somewhat inspired by a dress up flash game (mainly the tattoo-lile markings.) *Does the order of the first four types listed sound familiar? It's a nod to Avatar. Category:Species Category:Chayfi